Summer From Hell
by LUVTOSWIMinSUMMER45
Summary: School has just been let out and Annabeth prepares her self for the best summer yet... that is until that turns around and now she is stuck with what she thinks is a summer from hell. will she meet new people or will she just be the little shy but strong person sitting n the beach? Percabeth!


**Heya, this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly but I am open for constructive criticism. And there are no demigods in this fan fiction. And also just to add if there are any spelling or grammar errors I am sorry I was just to excited to put this up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or hoo they belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Annabeth pov**

Sitting in the seat behind Thalia Grace, my best friend, is honestly amusing. Seeing her scribble certain things on her arms and legs, or just watching her throw spit balls at the stroll brothers is better than listening to a stupid math class, where the teacher is talking once again about her cats and horrible love life. For this reason I zone out and grab the red hard cover book from my bag and discreetly read it. I hate the last days of school. I know what you are thinking, Annabeth Chase hates the last day of school. Crazy. Well, I have had enough. I am ready to go to spend time at Thalia's place, eating, reading, watching T.V, and just being care free. My dad will be going to Hawaii with my evil step mother and my older brother Malcolm will be staying at home doing what ever the fuck he wants. Everybody is happy. There was suddenly a bleep bring me back down to reality. I look at my watch and there is 1 more minute left. I poke Thalia's back. She turned around slightly, still eyeing the stroll brothers. The determination in her electric blue eyes was impressive. I quickly whispered in her ear "one more minute." 40 seconds later Conner and Travis stroll start counting down from twenty, without missing a beat. I wonder what the stroll bothers did now. I could tell by the look of mischievousness go through their faces. By ten everyone, including me, was counting down: " five, four, three, two, one." Finally the sweet ring sent from mt. Olympus, rang. I took a look as pink paint covered our math teacher. Before she could tell us to sit in for detention I ran out.

Thalia and I ran through the crowded hall, dodging the people not moving fast enough. We barged through the entrance out into the parking lot. Thalia slid over a blue mini as I, like a mini ninja, ran over and around other cars. As we ran away from the brown bricked school we heard angry students yelling things like; 'What the fuck are you guys doing,' 'get away you fucking losers' 'my car!' I start to laugh as we speed up going down the hill. I feel free watching all the green trees and hearing the wind past my ears. We eventually stopped as laughter took over. "What is so funny?" Thalia asked, her electric blue eyes glared at me. "Nothing, pinecone face!" Even though I was tired I turned and ran as I saw Thalia's eyes fill with rage. Oh shit, you never want to be on the other end of Thalia's stare. "When I am done with you, you will wish you were in Tartarus!" she screamed. I take the turn down the street, heading to my house. Then I reach for my pocket knife (as you may have guessed in my pocket), and turn around. As Thalia sees me she grabs a tree branch off the ground and waves it at me. This is normal for me and Thalia as we train together on a daily bases (you never know who could sneak up on you). My head goes into overdrive as I quickly strategise. She strikes and I dodged the stick easily and hit the branch with such force it breaks in half. Good news: the branch is shorter. bad news: it is now sharper. This means I have to think quick. I ran down the street and I knew that just two more turns and a fast run and I would be at my house. Thalia has caught up to me well so I turned and ducked under her arm and hit her arm with my elbow, so the stick fell to the ground. She looks down at me as I get up with her arms in the air and eyes filled with defeat "This summer is going to be so much fun!" I mumble as we walk the rest of the way home.

The house is a dark wooden house that is two stories high. As I walked in with Thalia close behind, we saw Malcolm sitting on the large couch playing call of duty with his friend Nate. "Fuck dude why didn't you back me up? I could've gotten shot."

"Sorry Nate, you know, no hard feelings." Malcolm said with no sympathy in his voice. " is this all you guys are going to be doing during the summer?" Malcolm looked up at me and for the first time realising someone was there. "Hey sis, and no I still gotta look out for you and go to the gym and do an essay for college." Me and Malcolm are both very smart, gratitude to my real mother who died in a car accident on the way to work one day. "So you are 18 and still all you do is play video games…"

"… And you are 16 and have never been to a party"

"Both of you just shut the fuck up! You sound like two year olds" Thalia screamed at us. Nate got up and looked at his phone. "Hey umm, Mal, I have to go my mum is having trouble containing my two younger brothers see ya." and with that he was out of the door, and so was the pity conversation. Malcolm came running up to me and gave me a brotherly hug "I am so sorry Beth. I really am." His eyes were full of regret, and I love him for that, so I answered him with a giant hug. "it didn't really bother me, but I like to see you say sorry." Thalia looked happy that she 'settled' yet another of our fights (take in the heavy use of sarcasm their). I don't know what I would do without her (put some sarcasm in their too). "Hey Malcolm, I am going to pack up for a sleepover with Thalia but I will leave right after the step monster leaves the country."

"And then Dan is coming over to help me with the essay."

"Great…" I quickly turn to Thalia, still in the arch way. "Thals can you help me pack?" Thalia looked at me with dread but sighed "As long as I get first pick of a movie."

"Deal" I replied. We made out way up the stairs and then walked along the hall to my room which had grey and pink stripes on them, I remember picking them out when I was six years old. Ten years later most of the pink is covers with architecture plans, sticky notes, little self notes, and don't forget the band posters like the script, and the wanted. Thalia made herself at home as usual, by jumping on my yellow bed. "So I was thinking maybe a scary movie tonight, or you know anime." I walked to my closet and I found my red sweater that say's 'Books are better than you' and throw it over my white tank top. "no anime. You know I can't understand Japanese and I can't read subtitles that fast. But a scary movie sounds fun." Thalia's eyes lit up with joy. she got up from the bed and walked up to me and went straight to my closet. "so what do you have to wear for like a week at my house…" she sighed as she went through my closet pulling out my favourite pair of pyjamas; a grey lose overly big top that went down to my mid-thigh with a black owl on it and black sleeping shorts. "We have to bring these" I said as I snatched them out of Thalia's hands. I quickly grabbed a bag out from under the bed and shoved it in. "Wow I won't mess with your clothes again, you cut my hand off."

"It's just it reminds me of my mum." Once I said it, Thalia quickly went back to the closet "I know. What about you stay on your bed and I will pick out some clothes for you."

"Please make sure it is not all black."

"Sure, Annabeth"

I was surprised how much help Thalia was. She chose all the right stuff to bring. As me and Thalia were going down stairs, I heard the front door open and close, wheels rolling, and Voices I didn't want to hear. "We are home." My parents said together. As we reached the bottom of the staircase I see my step mum wearing a beach dress and my dad wearing a polo shirt. "Aren't you meant to be on a plane to Hawaii?!" I half yelled at them. At that moment Malcolm came from the kitchen with whipped cream all over his lips. I had it muffle the laugh in my throat, he just looked plain adorable. "What the fuck are you guys doing here. You are meant to be in Hawaii." Malcolm was furious but who could blame him, the step monster does not want us around, and we feel indifferently towards her. Their faces went pale, obviously shocked that Malcolm swore. My dad started to stutter "Well, well… Um…We felt bad leaving you guys alone so we called off the trip for one day to take you guys to our cabin in California… We thought you would be happy…" Happy? Really, they are taking us to California. I know this would be someone else's dream,staying in a cabin along the beach with nice architecture (I helped find the guy who did the job so I would know), and a big room all to myself. But I know no one there, and how am I supposed to practise my fighting, the only thing that lets me blow off some steam. As look to my left Malcolm looks just as worried, he had the whole summer planned out. "What about my fighting practise? How can I do that in California?"

"You can practise in the yard… Look, we felt bad for you guys not going anywhere, and staying here, and me and your farther have to go to California airport for a cheaper flight to Hawaii." Malcolm couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ohh, so this is why you are taking us there. To have a cheaper flight." My dad's business is going well, were actually quite successful, well we have some money. But still my mum is so fickle about money, so she could get all the expensive clothes. Me, on the other hand is fine with wearing a baggy T-shirt and jeans. "I am sorry, but you are going to California. No questions asked." I can't believe this. This is going to be the worse. I turned around and stomped up the stairs to my room. Thalia was right behind me.

"I have to go, I am so sorry."

"Hey it's okay, but you need to call me everyday and update. But I think I am worried that you don't have any summer clothes to wear, than you leaving." Thalia always knew the right things to say."I will work something out, maybe I could finally do some real progress on my blueprints…" the air was filled with silence "…I am going to miss you so much" I whimpered. Thalia came running towards me and hugged me tightly. "Me, too"

I woke up in the morning with the sun coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and got changed in yoga pants, blue tank top, and grey converse. Thalia helped me unpack and then left as I started to look for any summer clothes I may have. I packed enough for two months. How is this fair? I don't want to leave, yet I am forced to. I felt miserable as I slumped down the stairs and felt a bit better finding Malcolm there eating his cereal. "Good morning, Mal" I walked to the fridge "Morning Beth" I looked into the fridge to find some milk and lucky charms was already on the bench. "What are we going to do?"

"I have been searching for a summer job there all night and I think I am going to work at an Internet Café." I looked over at Malcolm, this isn't a surprise that he was already looking for something to do there. "I mean besides that"

"I don't know Beth, I guess I can now take better care of you"

"What do you mean by that"

"Well, I look out for you, make sure no one hurts you, and no girl bitches about you." I am surprised, I should really give Malcolm more credit. But wait… "What do you mean by 'hurt me'?"

"I don't want stupid guys like Nate, or Dan hurting you. You are worth way more than that." I was touched. He actually does care. Well, at least he won't have to worry about me getting a boyfriend. My hair is a blonde curly birds nest, my eyes are so stormy that I once heard a kid told his mum that I was a scary monster from his nightmare. "You don't have to worry, cause no boy has ever liked me" I took my first bite of cereal. I was not saying it to get sympathy points, I didn't like anyone except for maybe one crush from ages ago. Luke. But he left three years ago and when he left the feelings left too. The rest of my breakfast was silent as Malcolm left to go pack his bags. I can't believe I am going to go to California where I am alone. Agh, why? This is going to be the worst summer yet.

**Hope you enjoyed. Pls review, and tell me if i should continue of not**

**-Jazzy**


End file.
